User talk:Nord Ronnoc
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:SpartHawg948/An Open Letter Regarding Mass Effect: Deception page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 00:46, February 1, 2012 RE: Choir Thanks for the feedback; you made some excellent points! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've been a bit busy with work lately, but I hope to get another blog done, either here, or on Dragon Age Wiki. Or TESWiki. Or maybe even Uncharted Wiki. --The Milkman | I always . 21:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... What can I say, I apologize for my immature behavior. I hope we can move past this.--Legionwrex (talk) 19:42, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Your Behavior While I have told Martolives to apologize to you for his behavior, yours was also not acceptable. I do not care what someone is doing, there is no reason to insult them. We have policies on this wiki for behavior and a zero tolerance, for anyone violating them. If this behavior on blogs continues, then action will be taken. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:35, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Noted. Nord Ronnoc (talk) 20:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) your fic I've read it all but unfortunately, I know Redemption only by its synopsis here on the wiki and I never played Fallout, therefore I am unable to follow how you tweaked the storyline to Ethan's presence or truly enjoy his personality except the obvious bad*ss comments. Probably due to this, the part I liked best is Ethan together with that Cerberus bodyguard walking away from the catfight :-) Other than that, I am only able to tell that you do possess the skill, which is hardly any news for you :P --Ygrain (talk) 15:07, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad you like it, Ygrain! Anything interesting or notable, both flaw and merit, you have noticed? Also, do you have any suggestions, constructive criticisms, etc? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 23:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Not really, I'm afraid, as I simply lack too much background info. But perhaps you could brief me in why you chose to include Ethan? You mentioned that you switched Liara's personality to her previous less confident self - do you think that the personality change in Redemption is too abrupt (how long after Shepard's death does it take place?) and that she wouldn't be able to cope on her own? ::Now that I think of it, there was one - minor - issue I noticed: you generally tell the story in the past tense but sometimes, when assessing the current situation, you switch into present. As far as my experience with texts goes (English is not my first language, as you are probably aware), this is not usually done - such assessments are written in past tense, as well, unless they are supposed to reflect the character's inner monologue, in which case they are graphically differentiated from the rest of the text, either by semiquotes or italics. But perhaps I'm getting it wrong. --Ygrain (talk) 05:50, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I included Ethan the Courier because, well, why not? :) Just remember, much of that fic is a collaboration between me and Herr Wozzeck, so Liara's personality shift is his idea. Also, yes, the sentences that are in italics are often the characters' inner monologe. I think, according to canon, it's at least a month or so after the destruction of the Normandy SR-1, so it could be pretty recent. I hope that helps! --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 09:31, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Given the short time period, Liara should really be closer to her ME1 personality than the LotSB bad*ssery. I was just curious about Ethan because, you know, to tell the truth, I'm not much into crossovers. :::As for the inner monologue, that's what sort of confused me - you don't have those present tense sentences in italics, so I wasn't sure what to make out of it. - But as I have said, other than that, a piece of skilled writing :-) --Ygrain (talk) 18:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'm also interested in reading it now. Unfortunately, my knowledge of either Redemption or Fallout is the same as Ygrain's, but I hope that I can still provide useful feedback. Where can I find it? 4Ferelden (talk) 04:16, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Here's the link to the fic, though I haven't posted the first chapter yet. The link to the first chapter is right here. If you see anything that needs improvement (or would like to give some praise), don't be afraid to comment! :) All right, I think I'll leave comments here rather than on the doc comments to make this easier. It's interesting that this is apparently a remake of your previous fic, Mass Vexations: Redemptions, but whatever. :P First of all, I think that you underestimate the ME guns and armour. All projectiles fired from ME guns are accelerated to 1.4% of the speed of light, which is equivalent to 4197094,412 m/s. Since the body armour in the game can withstand at least a few shots from those projectiles, the Fallout weapons such as that All-American rifle would be vastly ineffective. Similarly, since upwards of 90% percent of shielding in the game is generated from body armour, Ethan's omnitool isn't going to last him more than two shots, IMHO. Following up, I have never played Fallout, so is "firing at an insane rate" the way VATS is supposed to work in the game or one of the unlockable perks? Right now, it really doesn't sound realistic to me, particularly since most guns' firing rate is limited by their structure & not by how fast you pull the trigger. I also object to the use of grenade as it is, both because it isn't mentioned in the very beginning, when Courier checks his weapons (I guess the same could apply to stimpak, but it's not as important), and I strongly doubt that Fallout grenades will be on anywhere near the same level as ME ones, unless you're talking about nuclear ones etc., in which case you ought to mention it. Finally, are all of the Suns regular troopers or are there any Pyros, Heavies, etc. present? I think that a scene where Ethan shoots out a Pyro's tank in VATS would fit in really well and add strongly to the fight's credibility. To finish off with technical details, your description of the Predator doesn't cease to amaze me. I've no idea as to why it would have a hammer (and a chamber for that matter) in it when it's propelled by mass acceleration. I'm also surprised how he managed to miss the thermal clip (in fact, looking back through the fic, your character never has to reload it, as if it was a ME1 gun, but there simply weren't any Predator pistols in the first game.) I would suggest double-checking with the Predator picture and description, since at the moment the gun doesn't look like itself at all. Regarding other things, I find it somewhat hard to believe that a Courier, who encountered many mutants of all stripes throughout the game, wouldn't initially consider the aliens to be nothing more than advanced mutants (or at least the asari and/or salarians for obvious reasons.) The Pip Boy radar being able to detect mass accelerator rounds seems outright impossible, given both their extreme speed and miniscule size. Courier being able to modify the gun he's literally holding for the first time seems off as well: I know that Fallout has repair skill in it, but what is the furthest it's ever stretched to? The "half of Omega population aren't human" bit seems really modest, given tha humans are relative newcomers to space and gangs of other species would have had far more time to establish themselves there: it might be half after the plague in ME2, but I would lean closer to a third or a quarter. Finally, resolving the gunfight with Cain is wrong both because it's an unnecessarily grand resolution that would require even more escalation later on, and because the gun doesn't even exist yet: the one you gain at Normandy in ME2 is literally the first of its kind. Finally, here are the typos & gramatically clumsy sentences I could find so far, although it is possible that there are some I haven't noticed yet. was blurry, but they (who) have adjusted enough Then, after a series of experiments involving highly advanced quantum mechanics and precautions taken, '''the Courier the mistake' of overloading the device, creating an explosion in the facility he was at.'' (creating the explosion sounds off, and so does involving the precautions taken.) which''' some of them are not even human.'' they '''resembled too much like' greyheads to his comfort. '' orange lights '''lowing' on their forearms.'' The clerk, a human, sported short, red hair, as he wore some '''coveralls', turned to see him.'' (there are five commas here too! The flow is really off.) He didn’t '''though' he was dead'' some of the locals were '''look' at him in a strange way'' The human shrugged. '“Don’t asked,”''' he answered as metal slugs passed by the crate.'' the drell '''complemented' the Courier.'' That said, I do like the general pacing and Courier's character, but it's kinda difficult to focus on that with all of the aforementioned issues, so I hope you'll forgive the overall tone of the review. Good luck! 4Ferelden (talk) 10:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I appreciate the errors you have spotted. I'll try to fix the grammar and rewrite the combat scene to best suit the setting. However, it'll be a bit difficult to describe the thermal clips. Also, by the end of New Vegas, the Courier's Repair skill is 100 and he has the Jury Rigging perk. ::Anyway, is there anything else you noticed or liked? Let me know! --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 18:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::The changes are made. I have made a new link right here. Well, this is so much better now! You have addressed virtually every concern I had and it now reads far more realistic and closer to the source material. Since there are no large issues now, here's a list of typos & what I consider to be problem sentences: As the Courier '''traveled' down the crowded streets of Omega'' Not it matted at the moment (You mean not that it mattered, right?) not even the phase microchips with the '''ranger' greater than 40 watts'' Sighing, the Courier used the chit to purchase these two items, costing him about 7,500 credits, which took quite a chunk of that chit. (It just doesn't read very well. How about Signing, the Courier used the chit to purchase these two items for about 7,500 credits, greatly depleting it/its meagre funds.) The Courier took the translator and the small PDA-like '''object, fitted' the translator over his right ear.'' (Can you see how the flow of the sentence is interrupted here? Either "fitting" or "and fitted" would suit better here. But it doesn't do shit against radiation, like laser, temperature, and poison, so be careful. (I think we can agree that poison isn't really radiation. If you say that it doesn't work against radiation and slow-moving objects, it would both cover this up and prevent readers unfamiliar with ME from wondering why the Centurion's shielding didn't work against Ethan's knife.) he leaned in uncomfortably closer than the human would've liked. (You can't really have someone comfortably lean in closer than you would've liked, can you?) pulled out his Bowie knife and stuck '(it)' at the edge of the shell ''informed the denizens of Omega about the repairs the Citadel '''was taken (Either has taken or was taking) The Courier leaned forward against the rail in the less populated '''pat' of Omega,'' There were muttering of his actions, some of praise and others of fear and concern. (I think it's either "they were muttering" or "there were mutterings") would only last a few shots in an intense ("firefight", I guess?) at the flamer in question, '''activation' the VATS program'' explode in a fiery radius, taking her and the closer few in it. (maybe engulfing her and the few nearby soldiers in it?) as blue lights appeared in front of his body, providing him '(with)' extra protection He choked on his own blood as he died from his wound. (I'm not sure one can choke when stunned and it just doesn't feel right here.) so he '''discareded' his old frag grenades by taking off the belt'' The asari glow '(glowed, perhaps?)' blue as she summoned a projectile and threw it, He continued firing, with Liara firing her pistol at another shooting that came running on the scene. (You mean at another shooter? In addition, two of the same verb (firing) doesn't sound well at all.) Then, the firing ceased as one of the turians entered the fray as he pulled out a grenade launcher. "You better keep those biotics in check, asari," the turians called out (This sentence reads quite badly with two "as". In addition, I'm not sure that the Courier would readily identify it, considering that ME Grenade launcher and New Vegas grenade launcher don't look very similar to say the least. With you going '(for)' overkill," Ethan shouted behind cover, "you better hope you're a good shot '(or)' "you" you'll blow all of us up and this part of the station, too The Blue Suns?" Ethan asked. "They '(are)' the ones that attacked us, right "1945, near the end of the second World War, when America developed and deployed it against the Japanese forces," (I'm not sure whether two idustrial cities and Japanese cities are anywhere near the same thing. On one hand, that might be how the pro-US textbooks would portray the situation in Fallout-verse, but on the other hand survivors of nuclear apocalypse would probably be more sympathetic to the situation.) "There was a war between the United States and China little over a century ago?" (I know that humanity protecting everyone from geth would probably warrant increased attention to its history and geography amongst aliens, but still... It would probably be more realistic for them to use nations' full titles, as that is what education materials would probably contain.) after looking at the Pip-Boy '''o' be sure.'' Ethan was quite '''relived' to see she was all right.'' Then he fired two '''runs' near his forehead.'' I'm one of the best couriers out there, '''long' (for as long?) as the package isn't too big'' Well, that is all. Took me a lot longer than I expected. :) 4Ferelden (talk) 04:05, January 21, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Now that I'm finished with the more technical side of the story, on the artistic side I have to say that I liked both the Courier's behavior and how Liara's personality was represented. I especially enjoyed the mind melding: I didn't really expect her to verify Courirer's story in this way, so good move here. What I'm probably interested in the most, though, is Feron's characterisation. While in this chapter it is somewhat limited, though I doubt there is any space for it so far. In the future chapters, however, it would be of great literary advantage to this story if you can expand this comparatively blank character into something full-fledged and interesting. That, and it would be nice to see some enemy characterisation., like how Ygrain did it in the Long Days, Long Nights series (unfortunately, she deleted it off this site alongside all her blogs, but it is still on the fanfiction.net.) Also, here is something that might or might not be of help. 4Ferelden (talk) 11:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) OK, I see that you have now published that chapter on the fanfiction.net. It looks really great now (I particularly like how you changed the Blue Suns' Centurion's death from as he choked on his blood to his life ended). The only thing that might require attention is missile silos at the '''Device''' (you surely mean the Divide from the Lonesome Road, right?) Anyway, good luck with the rest: if you have the second/third chapter ready, feel free to notify me! :) 4Ferelden (talk) 10:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Blocked from chat. You have been blocked from chat for 3 days because of continued violation of site policy. I have warned you at least two other times that you need 20 edits Nord, apparently you didn't listen. If you choose to return after the 3 days have passed, make sure that you have 20 article edits.--Legionwrex (talk) 04:22, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :I thought that stupid policy was lifted and going through the process of retooling and voting. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 05:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::No. It was made clear on the proposal that that was not what would be happening if the proposal passed.--Legionwrex (talk) 05:11, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Some Mass Effect fanfic" Assuming it's not just me, it may be impossible to comment on this blog except by replying to the comment that already exists.--Zxjkl (talk) 05:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, that's pretty strange. I've been getting that as well. I'll try my best to look into it. :(edit) Turns out I disabled commenting by accident. Sorry about that.--Nord Ronnoc (talk) 05:54, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Editing other users' user pages Please do not edit other users' user pages (except in cases of undoing vandalism). This is against ME Wiki's policies, as outlined in the Community Guidelines here, and is a bannable offense. Your offense occurred on LilyheartsLiara's user page, where you appeared to be under the impression that it was her talk page. Trandra (talk) 20:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Whoops. Sorry. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 20:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Multiplayer hey man, I got your friend request on live, look forward to playing with you soon! --DeadpoolN7 (talk) 17:05, March 15, 2013 (UTC)deadpoolN7 :When's the best time for you? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 17:39, March 15, 2013 (UTC) : well due to this weekend being St. Paddy's, my normal playing hours are a bit off, but generally speaking I'm usually always on from 10 p.m.-12/1 a.m. mon-sun. I live in chicago, so hopefully you're in a similar time zone!--DeadpoolN7 (talk) 18:02, March 15, 2013 (UTC)DeadpoolN7 : I live in Utah, so I'm about an hour behind. What about the weekends? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 18:04, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Normally on Saturday I game out, this saturday...probably 8 p.m.-1 a.m. Sunday it's usually 9-12. --DeadpoolN7 (talk) 18:07, March 15, 2013 (UTC)DeadpoolN7 Chat I'm sorry if I left the chat but it was buggy. So I said that MEI lore was ... mmmh ... existent. However, if you wan to enjoy the ME universe on your mobile for 6€ with beautiful graphics (for a mobile device), it worth it.--DeldiRe 23:16, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :No worries. I'll look into the game when I get the chance. I'll bet it'll be fun to play as JC Denton in the Mass Effect universe. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 23:20, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Acceptance To tell you the truth, I don't know when all of this started. I know I can be negative from time to time, but that's mainly just on my opinion with Bioware games. To be honest, I'm more of a cynical idealist in most other aspects of my life and my opinion on ME/DA was simply formed based on years of disappointment. Anyway, yeah, I kind of thought you were going through some sort of rough spot so no harm done. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 13:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please cool it on the blogs, or don't comment at all. Trandra (talk) 22:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Long as Alek stops complaining, I'm game. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 22:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC)